Double Trouble
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Minodi Umo, the name of the person who broke into the Hidden Leaf Compound, stealing a cristal wing. However, he leaves a clue behind, that leads the ninja to the Kazamis, and Shun, an outerend ninja. What'll happen? ocxoc, mirace, runoxdan. Plz R&R!
1. green ninja

This is a Naruto Bakugan crossover, hope u like it! I don't own the shows.

* * *

"Double Trouble:  
Chapter One;  
Green Ninja"

An explosion came from the Hidden Leaf Compound, a place where they hold several objects for study. A character in a dark green mask over his mouth, ran through, and grabbed a bright green gem, shapped like a wing, and the size of his palm.

He had other features; his hair was long till about mid-back, and black. His eyes were amber, and his skin was white. The mask was made of silk, and the rest of his out fit was a little different. He had a navy blue, almost black top that covered his shoulders, and neck. His pants were of the same color. He also wore dark purple gloves, and black boots.

He quickley ran out, and jumped into the trees of the Hidden Leaf Forest. _"Just try, and get this back."_ He thought.

--

Naruto sat up, hearing loud banging at his front door. "Naruto!" He heard a girl call, mare than likely Sakura.

"Naruto, you idiot, wake up! There's been a breakin at the compound, and we need to find the thief!" He heard Sasuke yell.

Naruto was shocked at that, the compound had the toughest security in the whole village, Lady Tsunade couldn't evan get passed it. Naruto, quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and got outside.

--

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were racing through the forest (the other ninja were searching different areas, and places), for the intruder.

"I don't get it! How did this guy get in?!" Naruto asked, jumping to another tree branch.

"I don't know! We were only alerted by our door steps about the cause." Kakashi answered.

Little did they know that a dark figure was following them, at least most of them. Sasuke (who was currently using his Sharingan), stopped, and turned back towards Naruto seeing the figure.

"Naruto, move!" Sasuke warned, but it was too late. The figure shot a dart through a straw of bamboo (idk how to spell the actual thing).

Naruto was hit in the neck, and began to fall at a great hieght. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed. She jumped down, and caught him, landing firmly on the ground, as the figure ran, but the other two seemed to have all worries on Naruto. "Guys, Naruto's been paralyzed! Go after the intruder, I'll take care of him!" Sakura yelled.

The two ninja nodded, and went after the criminal.

--

Sasuke, and Kakashi finally caught visual of him as the sun came up, making him stand out more.

Kakashi sped up, and stopped in front of the man, Sasuke behind him, as he turned around. "You think you could get away that easily?" The man didn't answer Kakashi's question.

Getting a closer look at him, he didn't evan look twenty yet. "You won't get away, you're outnumbered, and outmatched." Sasuke said.

You could tell that behind the mask, a smirk formed. He soon began to laugh, getting Sasuke annoyed. "Outmatched, isn't a correct term, in your case." He said.

Quicker than they could see, Sasuke was attacked, stunned, and thrown at Kakashi, as the man jumped up a tree.

"I am Minodi Umo _(1_), remember that!" He said, throwing a card that got stuck in a tree nearby.

He, then threw a green sphere into the air, and with a flash of green light, a giant bird appeared. He jumped up, and landed a top of the bird, as it swooped down, him leaving as dawn came.

Kakashi, realizing defeat, placed Sasuke against a tree. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sasuke tried to budge, before grunting loudly, and turning back to Kakashi.

"I'll be fine, just a little sore." He answered.

With that, Kakashi got up, and walked towards the tree with the card stuck in it, and pulled it out. The background was tramendous with purple winds, and green fire. In white, there was something imprinted (in japanese, of course).

**'風見'**

"Kazami?" Kakashi questioned.

* * *

Hope u liked it so far. oh, i don't own either show, cya!

Minodi Umo=Green Feather


	2. new mission

"Chapter Two:  
New Mission"

Dawn came. Naruto was lying unconsciouss in the hospital, while Sasuke was being examined, fully awake through the whole proccess. How embarressing.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, and Sakura were at the Hokage's mansion with every other genin squad, with their report. "It seems rather odd, but whoever Minodi Umo really is, he came prepared." Neji said, reporting of his investigation of the crime scene.

"But, why go to all the trouble for a wing?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, it isn't good." Neji said. The Hokage nodded, and turned to Sakura, and Kakashi.

"You two claim that you found him, but how did he get away?" Tsunade asked

The two sighed. "We found him because of Sasuke's sharingan. He used a dart to paralyze Naruto, who's still unconscious in the hospital." Sakura said, sadly.

"Sakura took care of Naruto, but in the mean time, Sasuke, and I were chasing him down, and we caught up to him just as the sun came up. Minodi Umo seems as though he's not evan out of his teenage years. Anyway, we cut him off, but he attacked Sasuke quicker than the wind in our faces, and stopped me from getting to him, but there was an odd piece about his escape." Kakashi said.

"Define odd." Tsunade said. Kakashi continued.

"He seemed to have thrown something into the air, and in a flash of green light, a giant, green bird appeared. He got on top of it, and flew off. I was going to catch up, but in a blinding white light, he disappeared (i no, i left tht out, sry!)." Kakashi finished.

"Anything else?" He was asked by Shikamaru.

"Nothing, but this card that reads: 'Kazami,' it could mean something." He answered, giving the card to Lady Tsunade. "I sent Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai, to help with a little more digging." Kakashi said.

Just then, the door opened. "Sorry we're late, milady, but we had to finish the investigation." Kurenai said.

"And?" Tsunade questioned.

"And... nothing." Hinata admitted.

"It appears as though Minodi Umo left no trace, besides that card. My beetles couldn't find any clues, nor could Hinata's Byakugan." Shino said.

"Not only that, but the guy covered up his tracks. I couldn't get a wif of him nor this bird Kakashi told us about, both Akamaru, and I couldn't." Kiba said.

"He was prepared. He knew of several, maybe everyway we could track him down." Tenten commented.

"Yes! And, he used the facts he gathered to make it seem as though nothing evan happened." Lee added. Everyone nodded to this.

Jiraya, who was standing in the room, took the card Tsunade had. "Let me see if I can find anything on 'Kazami,' I might find out why they wanted that wing, and where they're keeping it." He said.

"Very well." Tsunade said. With that, their little conference was over, and everyone left.

Now, at the hospital, Sakura, and Kakashi came into Sasuke's room, whom which he was sharing with none other than Naruto. "Sakura, Kakashi." Sasuke groaned out.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked, running up to him.

"Alright, but I can barely feel my body." He answered.

"And Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"He's been moaning a little, but he hasn't woken up, yet." Sasuke answered.

Another load moan came from Naruto, as he began to squint his eyes, and peer tham open, ever so slightly. He blinked a few times, clearing his blury vision.

"Naruto!" Sakura said of surprise.

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head to Sakura. "Huh?! What the...!?" He sat up, and looked around, rapidely.

"That medicine works fast." Sasuke said.

"No doubt." Kakashi said.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"He got away." Kakashi said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Naruto yelled.

Thirty minutes went by, as they explained what happened after Naruto knocked out.

"And that's it." Kakashi said.

"So, Minodi got away on a giant, green bird?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, Minodi Umo got away on a giant, green phoenix." Naruto looked out the window, to see Jiraya.

"You finished finding information that quickley?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep! Lady Tsunade wants everyone at her mansion. Everyone who's able to come, that is." Jiraya said.

"I'm not sitting this one out!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"I think I'm well enough to move. I'm going!" He told Jiraya.

"Alright! See you there!" And poof, Jiraya was gone.

Returning to the Hokage's mansion, every squad was there. "Well, what have you found out, Jiraya?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraya pulled out a book, and opened up to a page that was titled: _"風見,"_ otherwise read in english as "Kazami."

"The Kazami's are of a noble clan, who live in a large portion of the village: Seiki _(1)_." He said.

"Really?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, but that's not the interesting part." The group leaned in with suspense. "The Kazami's are suspected to be trained as ninja." Jiraya said.

"Rogues?" Shino questioned.

"Not rogues, persay. They're suspected to be a clan of Tamashi _(2) _Ninja. The techniques of the Tamashi ninjas involve, not only physical strength, and mental knowledge, but of their own balanced spirit. They use the control in themselves to create abilities that are inhuman, and that we as ninja can't comprhend to." Jiraya said.

"That would explain the spead, how he got in, and out of the compound, but I don't quite understand the green bird." Neji said.

"Getting to it!" Jiraya said. He cleared his throat. "That was no ordinary bird, that was a green phoenix." He proclaimed.

"How do ya know that?" Naruto asked.

"The symbol of the Kazami's is a green phoenix. Two, actually. The legendary Skyress, and Galeress. Twin phoenixes, said to have partnered with the Kazami's, and saved the world. They also had several other phoenixes like Ingrum, and Gustromen. That phoenix, you saw being one of these others." Jiraya finished.

"The wing, why did they want them?" Tsunade questioned.

"That was the left Keshu _(3) _Kasai _(4)_ Wing. These wings belong to the head of their clan, and are meant to represent their praise to the phoenixes: Skyress, and Galeress." Jiraya said.

"It makes sense to want it back, but why steal it when they could've came here, an talk with the Hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's what I've wanted to know." Jiraya said.

"Huh?" The whole group said at once.

"The Kazami's are supposed to be peaceful, and reasonable. They wouldn't stoop to this, unless it was a last resort." Jiraya said.

"I recieved nothing from the Kazami's, though." Tsunade said. She groaned. "Jiraya! Neji Hyuga! And team 7."

"Yes, milady?" Everyone announced, but Naruto said.

"Here is your assignment. You will go to the village of Seiki, and visit the Kazami's. I want to know everything about why they did that, and the details on this Minodi Umo. Am I clear?" They all gave her a confirming nod. "Good! You leave first thing tomarrow morning."

That ending the conference, as everyone went home, and these six awaiting their new mission the next day.

* * *

I hope you liked it. The Bakugan characters are coming soon, I swear! Next chap, they'll be in. Oh! Here are the translations of some of the words.

_(1)_ Seiki = Sanctuary

_(2)_ Tamashi = Soul

_(3)_ Keshu = Crystal

_(4)_ Kasai = Fire

thx 4 reading!


	3. who might be Minodi

Things are starting off with one of the bakugan characters. sorry if that disappoints u. enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Three:  
Who Might Be Minodi."

You could imagine that everyone, but Naruto was up, and awake, when they went to the front gate.

They walked for a couple hours, stopped to eat lunch, then continued for another hour, until they reached a village. Their was a sign next to the path that read, in japanese; "Welcome to Seiki."

"We're here!" Jiraya said, happily.

"Aw, finally." Naruto said. They walked around for a bit, and looked around, the houses seeming pretty normal. "This is getting us no where. I mean, someone has to know where they live, right?" Naruto said.

"I think we should ask someone where they live, I mean, they're famous in this village, how could anyone not know?" Sasuke asked.

"Good point!" Kakashi said.

Jiraya, then walks up to this girl, about seven to eighteen years of age, with brown eyes, white skin, and long, wavey, orange hair. She was wearing a light purple top, black, flared pants, and white boots. "Excuse me, miss." Jiraya said, walking up to this girl, the other five close behind.

"Yes?" She asked in a kind voice.

"We're looking for the Kazami residents. Our village has important matters to discuss with the leader. Do you know where we can find the estate?" Jiraya asked.

"Yes, I do! In fact, I was on my way there, to drop off groceries,... after all, I do live there." She said.

"So, you're a Kazami?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but I am a friend of the head's grandson. After my grandfather died, his grandfather opened up his large home, and invited me to stay. Of course, I'm not the only outsider there." She said.

"Well, it would be helpful if you could help us find our way." Neji said.

"Of course!" She said, lifting up four paper bags, filled with groceries. "My name is Alice, by the way, Alice Gehabich. What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered with his regular, and proud introduction.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, like the day he met Sakura, and Naruto.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She said, warmly.

"My name is Neji Hyuga." Neji said.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, it's very nice to meet you, Alice." Kakashi greeted.

"Thank you." She said.

"I am the Master Sage, Jiraya." He said.

"Oh! I've heard a lot! Aren't you that author of Make-Out Paradise?" She asked. All, but Jiraya sweat dropped.

"I see you've heard of my work." Jiraya said.

"Yeah, the head of the Kazami's reads the books from time to time,... he says it relaxes him after stressful days, I'm sure he'll read one, again, tonight." Alice said, starting to walk, the six following.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked, walking up to her.

"Well, you're from the Hidden Leaf, so I pretty sure you know the Kazami's little secret." Alice said.

"Yes, we know they're Tamashi-nin." Kakashi said.

"Well, anyway. His grandson, my friend, Shun, he's turning eighteen in a couple months, and he came back a couple days ago, from training in the mountains. If he doesn't defeat his grandfather by then, his family line can't continue as the Sensei-nin. And, the clan is having doubts in him." Alice finished.

"Talk about pressure." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know, but hopefully, after today, they might be more hopeful." Alice said, happilly.

"Saskue." Neji whispered to. Sasuke turned to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you think it's possible that the head's grandson, Shun,... could be Minodi Umo? The name was obviously an alias." Neji asked, turning towards Sasuke's face.

"It's possible, but we can't know for sure." Sasuke said.

"I hope we're wrong." Neji said.

"Why?"

"Because,... if he's the head's grandson, and the next sensei-nin, then convincing him to, at least explain himself could be difficult." There was a short pause, as Neji turned his head forward. "Besides, it would create a problem." Neji said.

"That's true." Sasuke said. They continued to walk in silence...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sry,... I no it doesn't have all the characters, or more than one, i should say, but there's more next chap. L8r!


	4. ventess battle

"Chapter Four:  
Ventess Battle"

"Here we are!" Alice said, after everyone climbing a large set of stairs.

"Aw, man, finally." Naruto said, exhausted.

They walked in with Alice, and stared at the main foyer; greens, whites, yellows, reds, oranges, blues, and browns were of the colors seen, but mainly green, and purple. There was a gong that was dark green, and had the two phoenixes flying in a circle. Above that was a banner with six symbols that were colored red, green, blue, purple, yellow, and brown (like on the bakugan cards).

"What do these symbols stand for, Alice?" Sakura asked.

"Six sacred attributes that was brought upon the world, which is what started tamashi tradition." Alice started. "Pyrus, Ventess, Aquas, Darkus, Haos, and Sub-terra. Fire, Wind, Water, Darkness, Light, and Earth." Alice finished.

"Interesting." Kakashi said.

"Does that mean Skyress and Galeress are Ventess?" Neji asked.

"Yes! The Kazami's were closest to the creatures of Ventess, otherwise, what most clans call "Bakugan." Skyress, and Galeress are the most powerful of all the Ventess bakugan." Alice explained.

"I see!" Kakashi said, placing hand on his chin.

"Alice, where can we find the chieftan of the clan?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but no doubt, everybody else does." She said, smiling. You could just feel the ackwardness.

Alice had lead them into, what appeared to be, the training grounds, as kids in reds, and oranges, wearing different colored belts left it. "Alice!" A voice called.

They turned to see a young man in a red training outfit (like 4 karate), in no shoes, and a brown belt around his waist, with brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. "Hi, Dan!" The six looked at the both of them, confused. "Oh, sorry! This is Dan Kuso! He's been learning under Pyrus Tamashi,... another belt up, and he'll be ready to verse his sensei. He's also Shun's best friend!" Alice said, smiling.

"You know the cheiftan's son?" Kakashi asked.

"Since we were little, yeah!" Dan said.

"Why are you learning under Pyrus Tamashi?" Naruto asked.

"One, because of my personallity, and two, because my ancestors were befriended to the most powerful of pyrus bakugan; Ultimate Dragonoid. My training is crutial, so that way I can continue the line. To Tamashi-nin, their ancestor's legacies are important." Dan explained.

"I think I get it." Naruto said.

"He doesn't get it!" Sakura said, blankly.

"Dan! Do you know where Shun's grandfather is?" Alice asked, remembering why she brought them there.

"Shun _(1) _started the Fenitesu _(2) _Challenge..." Dan looked at a watch that was around his wrist. "FOUR HOURS AGO?! That's longer than last time!" Dan said.

"How long was last time?" Sasuke asked.

"Thirty minutes." Dan answered. "I'll show you what I mean."

They followed Dan to a stone slag in the wall. He drew the characters **'開く'** with a red light, made at the fingertips, then forced the drawn symbols into the slag. The characters appeared in light red, and the slag lowered beneath the ground. They walked into an arena.

A large crowd sat in bleachers, as they watched, chanting Sensei, as they did so. Fighting in the arena was an old man in green robes, and the other was a young man in a green ninja mask, black shirt, pants, and boots, with amber eyes, and black hair that went to his thighs, held back in a partial ponytail.

The man swirled his cane in the air, and swung. The man dogded, and punched, and sliced, the old man dodging all, and jumping up, coming down to pound. The young man did three large back flips.

"Who are they?" Jiraya asked.

"Man, you sure are slow!" Dan said, laughing, Jiraya giving him an annoyed glance.

"That's Shun, and his grandfather." Alice said.

The eight continued to watch, seeing Shun in mid-air, legs around his granfather's cane, and twirling himself, forcing the cane out of his hands. When he landed, he put his hands together, like bear claws, and hit his grandfather in the stomach, pushing him back, and onto the ground. The old man struggled to get up, but Shun had jumped up, and landed next to him; placinghis foot on the old, tired man's chest, forcing his back to the ground.

There came moments of stillness, and silence, everyone staring in suspense. Finally, the chieftan spoke. "My winds have faded, Shun, and yours are blowing, strongly. I'm proud to call you: "Kazami Finetsu-Sensei." He said.

The crowd gasped. Shun removed his foot, from the man's chest, and helped him up.

"Thank you, grandfather!" Shun said, bowing.

* * *

if it took 2 long, sry!

Shun=Avoid

Finetsu=Phoenix


	5. Kazami theft explanitory

"Chapter Five;  
Kazami Theft Explanatory"

After everyone cleared, Dan and Alice brought the ninjas over to the Ventess senseis. "Kazami sensei!" Alice greeted, bowing to the older man.

"Kazami Finetsu Sensei!" Dan greeted happily, with a bow of his own. When Dan had risen with a serious look on his face, in a matter of seconds, the new sensei, and the pyrus tamashi-nin, were both laughing with each other, very soon, grabbing the others hand as chuckles came out.

Shun, as he was known as, removed his mask. His face didn't have a single fracture or scar. His amber eyes flickered with relief and joy. That soon turned to suspicion when he noticed the ninja behind the two. He turned to Dan who pointed to Alice. Though his eyes softened some, he still had the suspicious, slightly angered look on his face. "Alice, why is the Hidden Leaf here?" Shun asked, his good mood leaving him.

Alice was slightly nervous about answering, but she cleared her throat, and began to speak. "They have something important to discuss with us, Finetsu Sensei!" She said.

Shun let out a sigh. Dealing with ninja villages was a responsibility he'd think would come later, but he just gets too many things to handle so he should have figured. "Very well!" He said.

They began to walk out of the room, Shun already angered at this. Sure, this came with the responsibility, but to have actually invite chakra-nin into their compound, and even into the secret bases of it, was enough for punishment if not for the fact they were both about a year younger than he, so he couldn't give them the full lecture.

He still wondered why they were there. Honestly, the Kazami's have all been preparing for the Twin Storm Festival, and on the other hand, most of what they did was trained, and they never went all that far away from their homes in the fire country. Since this was all they've done, Shun had plenty reason to question a visit unannounced.

They were lead to a dinning area, similar to that within the Hyuga home; only difference was that on the wall, behind the head of the table, where Shun was sitting, was a painted crest of the twin phoenixes.

The new sensei looked at Jiraya with questioning eyes. "Why are you here, of all places? What is your business?" He asked as the door opened. Some servants served them some tea, bowed in respect, a slight glare sent towards Shun, then they left.

Kakashi cleared his throat through the awkward silence that seemed to have lasted forever, then spoke up. "Our apologies for coming on short notice, Finetsu Sensei, but we seem to have a bit of a problem that resolves around your clan." He started. Shun's brow only arched in question, and the look on the others' faces read that they had to continue. "As of last night, in the Hidden Leaf Compound, a mysterious, masked marauder, under the alias Minodi Umo, broke in using Ventess tamashi, and stole a green gem in which the village had been studying for a short while." He began.

They stared at him in curiosity, but the attention was soon brought to the Hyuga. "Of course, with the Compound's harsh security system, no one should have gotten in, even Tamashi-nin, so we suspect that he must have trained at high standards to get in without sounding an alarm until trying to leave. We suspect that to be on purpose." He explained.

Sasuke gave the teen a cold look before speaking. "Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and myself went searching in the Hidden Leaf Forest, and we had found him, but by the time we noticed he was there, he had already shot a paralyzer dart at Naruto, making him almost fall to his death. Sakura had caught him, and told us to continue after the thief while she got Naruto help." He proceeded.

Naruto cleared his throat. "According to my squad members, Sasuke and Kakashi had caught up with him, cut him off even, but when they tried to catch him, he attacked Sasuke, threw him at Kakashi sensei, and got himself up a tree faster than the wind in there faces."

Shun scoffed at this. "Ventess ninja can do this naturally. It's no surprise to me that he was that quick, because when connecting to the Ventess-tama, you accept the swiftness of the wind and are able to move faster than the air around you, or rather in your case, the people near you. Doing it quickly would suffice that he has already is a black belt ranked Ventess-nin." He explained, taking a sip of his tea. When he lowered the glass, he was glaring across the table at the other ninja. "Unless you have reasons of being here, you may as well leave!" He spat at them, annoyed.

Jiraya cleared his throat. "You didn't let us finish!" He told the new sensei. Shun, still pissed at how his day was ruined, huffed a sigh, and relaxed slightly, allowing the ninja to continue. "After he explained himself, he threw a card into a tree, then took off after throwing a green ball into the air, and it turning into a green phoenix."

On this note, while sipping his tea, he nearly brought it down with a gasp, but immediately leaned over, spitting out the liquid. After a bit of a coughing fit, Shun looked back at them. "The card itself read Kazami, with it's traditional background trace." Sakura proclaimed, passing the card up.

When it reached Shun, he found himself staring in bewilderment, before looking ahead again. His face was serious, and was beginning to boil in anger. "Are you accusing one of my clan members as to committing this crime?" He questioned, slightly snapped to an angered position.

Jiraya shook his head. "Great Finetsu Sensei, all we're saying is this is where the burglary lead us to, and we were wondering if you could shed some light on the problem." He explained, defensively.

Shun, seeming suspicious still, picked up the card passed to him. He examined it, running his fingers on the lines of the characters which spelled his last name. After a few short seconds, he threw the card on the table with a disgruntled look on his face. "That is a calling card; your thief sent a message to us, and was just using you to send it." He explained. All but Naruto seemed to have understood immediately. Shun leaned in on the table, curiosity spiking with his arched brow. "What did he steal that connects to us?" He asked, more along the lines of demanded.

Everyone seemed troubled except for the Hyuga, who only gave him a stern gaze. "It is an artifact within your clan's boundaries, ones only learned after the crime. It was the other Keshu Kasai Wing." He answered.

The tamshi-nin were all very surprised, and even stood up at the reaction. "He stole The Phoenixes' Gift? ! Why didn't you tell us that sooner? !" Dan shrieked at them.

"The Wings hold us strong with the phoenixes! If you had told us this, then we'd have been able to have answered the questions earlier, and gotten the meeting to plan on finding it." Alice explained.

"The fact you didn't give us this means you have only wasted your time; this criminal is now ours to take care of, not yours." The elder said.

Neji just stared up at him, bluntly. "No offense, Kazami Sensei, but our Hokage wants the full bounds to place him in prison, meaning you'd have no power over the trial." He pointed out.

"I don't think so!" Shun had said. They looked up at him, slightly confused. "What you've just brought to us is more of our bounds than yours; if Minodi is Tamashi-nin, then that means the trial is between the Kazami's and whatever clan he's from, due to his crimes. You have no bounds except for having a busted building, and a couple wounded chakra-nin, so there's no point in pressing on!" He pointed out.

Sasuke stood. "There is one reason to!" He spat at the older teen.

Shun had only glared at the survivor Uchiha. "And what is that, exactly?" He questioned.

Neji stood up, slowly and calmly. He gave the new sensei serious eyes, indicating the explanation. Once he gained the floor he wanted, he spoke. "Finetsu Sensei, after conversing with Sasuke, we have come up with the reasons as to why you cannot have the bounds you wish." He began, dully.

Shun's glare had just turned into a thunderstorm that would strike if displeased any further. "And what sort of theory could you possibly have?" He barked at the Hyuga, pissed off.

Neji and Sasuke both knew by saying this, it would probably only make things worse, but at the moment, there was no other choice. It was either say the words most daring to him, or walk off with nothing, and that was no option. "It because, great Finetsu, we have reason to believe you're the thief that robbed us." Neji answered, giving a glare just as hard.

* * *

hope you've enjoyed. YAY CLIFFHANGERS!


End file.
